fireball_all_star_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baxter (Fireball All Star Ultimate)
Baxter (バクスター, Bakusutā) is a starter character in Fireball All Star Ultimate. He was announced at E3 2013. He returns from Fireball All Star Rumble without strong buffs or nerfs. Baxter acts as a well-rounded character, with average weight, falling speed and other such attributes. Baxter has above-average comboing ability, and a very versatile grab game; his powerful back throw can gimp recoveries, and his down throw can chain-grab. Baxter also has decent edge-guarding, with Fireball (a solid projectile), and his Cape which can easily and efficiently gimp almost every other character's recovery. Baxter, however, lacks a reliable finisher, and his recovery is predictable and short, though he can extend it. Changes from Rumble to Ultimate *Neutral attack does more damage; hits 1 and 3 deal 1% more each. *Neutral attack hits 1 and 2 now have Set_knockback. *Neutral attack hit 3 can now clang. *Up tilt is faster and combos more reliably at lower percentages. *Down tilt now hits opponents vertically instead of horizontally. *Dash attack now knocks opponents behind Baxter. *All tilts and dash attack deal less damage and knockback. *New forward smash is faster and deals a little more damage, and it also has more Range. *Up smash has significantly less ending lag. *Up smash is much weaker and deals less damage, no longer being one of Baxter's reliable KO moves and is no longer the strongest up smash. *Down smash is faster. *Down smash damage output now consists of 17% in front and 11/13% behind Baxter, instead of 17% regardless of what part of the attack hits. *Down smash has higher base knockback but lower knockback scaling. *Neutral aerial has much higher knockback scaling. *New forward aerial is much more laggy and a less reliable Edgeguarding move overall. *New back aerial is more useful for Edgeguarding. *New back aerial deals less damage and has lower knockback. *Up aerial deals 1% less damage. The sourspot is also no longer able to combo into moves such as itself and up smash as easily. *Up aerial angle changed from 80/70 to 55. *Down aerial has a much lower maximum damage output and is no longer a Meteor Smash. It can also no longer setup moves such as up aerial and up tilt as easily. *Wavedashing improves Baxter's movement options. *Baxter can now Chaingrab using up and down throws. *Fireballs are smaller and deal a little less damage. *Fire Jump Punch gains much less recovery distance. *Fire Spin no longer meteor smashes. Attributies As a character, Baxter falls under the archetype of being of an average character, with no particularly strong or weak traits; Indeed, in terms of weight, falling speed, air speed, size, and dash speed, Mario tends to fall in the middle of these attributes. One of Baxter's strengths is his rather good combo ability. While not having an extremely high air or falling speed, Baxter can easily and efficiently combo most other characters in the air; Baxter has plenty of low-lag, low-knockback aerials, and the addition of a long wavedash and fast ground attacks give Baxter plenty of combo potential. Baxter also has a good SHFFL. Baxter also has an above average approach. Despite an only average air speed and dashing speed, Baxter still has good options for getting closer to opponents. His Fireballs have good range and can disrupt opponents at a distance; differing terrains such as slopes and platforms can also give the Fireball many options. Baxter, due to his average attributes in traction and falling speed, has a rather long and floaty wavedash; coupled with decently ranged smash attacks, Baxter has good wavesmashing abilities. Baxter also has a surprisingly good grab game. Despite a rather poor grab range, Baxter's throws are notable for their versatility; his forward and backward throws can easily set up gimp KOs, especially the latter, while his up and down throws can act as combo starters. Baxter, however, suffers from some KOing problems. As he is designed to be a beginner character, Baxter lacks particularly powerful or reliable finishers; while his forward smash has good range, coupled with a very visible and easy to land sweetspot, his other smashes are rather short ranged. Additionally, while Baxter's back throw is strong, it requires grabbing the opponent first; this can be a challenge, due to Baxter's poor grab range. Baxter's single meteor smash is also rather unwieldy and risky to use. Baxter also suffers from a below average recovery. Super Jump Punch only grants average to slightly below average horizontal and vertical distance, while Fire Spin can only grant vertical distance if the B button is tapped quickly. Baxter, however, does have some options to improve his recovery; Baxter's Fire Cape can allow him to recover from the sides, and he has the ability to wall-jump, which can act as a help on stages such as Final Destination. Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack: Fire Punches downwards, then upwards, then a Kick. *Side Tilt: Fire Roundhouse Kick *Up Tilt: Fire Uppercut *Down Tilt: Fire Sweep *Dash Attack: Fire Slide Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Baxter steps back and throws out Fire Punch. *Up Smash: Fire Headbutt *Down Smash: Fire Breakdance Kick Ariel attacks *Neutral Ariel: Flaming Sex Kick *Forward Ariel: Arces his arm back & swings it down with a good knockback to an Ariel opponent known as a Meteor Smash *Back Ariel: Fire Backkick *Up Ariel: Fire Bicycle Kick *Down Ariel: Fire Drill Kick Grabs and Throws *Grab: Baxter grabs with both hands *Pummel: Fire Headbutt *Forward Throw: Baxter spins once & throws them forward *Back Throw: Baxter spins 3 times and throws them backwards *Up Throw: Baxter tosses them upwards hard *Down Throw: Baxter slams them on the ground then throws 3 Fireballs at them. Special Moves Taunts *Leans down while Fire raises around him & stands back up In Competitve Play Alternate Costumes Trivia